


Degrees of Lewdity Fanfics

by Arminhasagun



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Multi, Smoking, alcohol consumption, implied toxic parenting ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminhasagun/pseuds/Arminhasagun
Summary: Hey hey hey! I will be writing any fanfics you request, and if not, I'll write some, but make sure you have read my rules first. :)
Relationships: Player/Whitney (Degrees of Lewdity)
Kudos: 13





	Degrees of Lewdity Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was supposed to have my afternoon nap, but it wouldn't leave my headddddd. So here it is. It was based off the song High Enough by kflay.

Song: https://youtu.be/FkFVMDlcJF8

**Addicted To You.**

You were fucking tired of this town. Looking up in the moonlight, you took another swift of your alcohol. You weren’t able to get proper sleep in a while due to overworking yourself to pay off your debt, the eyebags under your eyes were clear enough evidence. The park was so quiet, no one was around at the moment, you sat there on the bench, bottle in hand, looking down at the ground. “Didn’t expect you to be drinking here alone.” You glanced over to see a familiar boy standing there in his black hoodie and gray sweatpants. “Whitney? What are you doing here at this hour?” “I can ask you the same thing.” He sat next to you and took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. “I’m just… fuck.” You massaged your forehead, all this stress was taking a toll on you. “I’m just so fucking stressed... And tired of the bullshit I have to go through every day.” You sighed. “So I came here to take my mind off things.” Whitney hummed and looked over at you as he lighted his fag. “I can feel you on that, my parents are always on my ass for something.” He took a puff as he leaned his head back to look at the moon. God, was he fucking gorgeous. “Always saying why couldn’t I just be like them, why did I have to turn out to be such a failure, all this fucking bullshit.” He looked back down at the ground with an irritated expression. Man, Whitney had it hard in his household, it kind of makes you sort of relieved? Who knows.

You both sat there, chatting your night away about your problems. It made you forget that the alcohol was even there, when it came to Whitney, he was the only thing you could ever focus on. He was such a fucking arse but was he gorgeous as hell. The way his piercing light blue eyes that were flecked with hazel n’ green stared you down made you weak to the knees. His blonde hair pulled completely back so you could look at the delinquent in front of you.

_It made you smile every time._

You couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes lingered at the sight of you. His gaze went from your black lace bralette that was covered with his jacket he gave to you a while back, down to your heeled boots. “Need something?” You smirked, watching as he shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, you.” He grabbed your hand, pulling you closer to him. You straddled his lap, taking in all his beauty as you caressed his face in your hands. He reeled you, pressing his lips against your soft one. It was so rough, so lustful, yet so passionate n tender. Whitney’s hands wandered your body, his sole intent was to fuck you right now. Dammit, why did you have to be so hot? He ran his fingers through your hair, only to pull it. You pulled away, smirking at the sight of your red lipstick staining his lips. “Why do you have to be so fucking hot,” Whit’s hand groped your ass, causing you to let out a small moan. “Others will be staring at you..” You felt his hot breath on your neck. “Oh well, at least they’ll know that my girl is a sight to be seen.” He left wet kisses, biting down on your skin. “ ‘M fuck…” Did he have to be good at remotely anything? It was driving you crazy.

Whitney’s hand tugged on the bottom of your shorts, desperately pulling them out of the way to reveal your bare pussy. “Dirty slut,” He chuckled. “Whores like you like making themselves easy access for others.” You bit your lip at the sound of his filthy, degrading words. “Shut up, just fuck me already..” You grinded on his lap impatiently but was met with his fingers stuffed up your cunt. “Dirty whores like you don’t get to tell me what to do.” You whimpered. “Please…” His gaze shifted towards you. “Heh, begging now aren’t we?”

* * *

“Moan louder, it’s not like anyone is here.” You threw your head back, your moans echoed in the silent sky. “Feels so fucking good! ‘M fuck yes, fuck yes!~” You bounced down on his cock, Whitney partially controlling your pace. “Don’t we just love a desperate fucktoy who’s moaning her ass off in an empty park? So fucking dirty, aren’t you?” Unable to respond, you rested your forehead against his as you rolled your hips against him. “Gonna cum..” “You better clean up your mess after we’re done.” He yanked your hair, pulling your head back. “Yes, yes! Oh, fuck.. Yes!~” Whitney smirked at the sight of you, so absorbed in your own world. It made him laugh. “So slutty, but you’re my little cumslut yeah?” “I’m your little cumslut, Whitney. You own my filthy cunt.” “Damn right I do.” He slapped your clit, causing you to cum. You panted, but Whitney controlled your pace to keep on going. “C’mon slut, I didn’t cum yet.”

Whitney looked at your fucked out face as he brutally fucked you. “So fucking cute, doll. Fuck,” His grip on you tightened. “Gonna fill you up like the cum dumpster you are. Wouldn’t you like that?” You nodded, gripping onto his hoodie. Whitney slammed you down on his cock, filling you with his cum. He panted before pulling you off him. “Alright, on your knees.”

* * *

That was gonna be a night you weren’t going to forget. As you laid next to the blonde boy in his bed, all you can think about is:

**You wanted more from him.**

He really was an addiction.


End file.
